the pokemon revolution
by salamander3
Summary: pokemon 100 years in the future with an evil twist. *R&R please! or at least read the intro. who knows, it might get you hooked^_^*


Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon in the physical sense. Only in the vast empty space of my mind. If I did own it however, there would be some big changes. MWAHAHAHA! .Oh sorry, did I say that out loud? Never mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
it's the year 2102. Pokemon have evolved a bit in the past 100 years. And for the better. They can talk. They can think. They can build machinery to turn humans into slaves or worse. and they are intent on wreaking havoc to all who opposed their ancestors a hundred years ago. All who stand in their way are better off backing up a little. If they enjoy having a soul, that is. But a few of the pokemon do not like the idea. They are given the title of renegades. They still believe that humans can be trusted if they're just 'given a chance'. Pah! No humans can be trusted. They try to defend their selves with weaponry and to no prevail. It just makes the pokemon madder. But there is one boy. A lone trainer with a band of renegade pokemon to try and settle the feud between the two great forces of earth: pokemon and mankind. How can such a small child be trusted with such a great task? Because he is the only child with such a great destiny. ~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Trainer: Zack. Age: 13  
  
Occupation: leader and only commander left of the defence squad alpha for his local county.  
  
Pokemon renegades: eevee, raichu, houndour, bulbasaur, croconaur, steelix and sneasel.  
  
This story is in the view of Zach, with Zach being the narrator.  
  
2102 - pokemon revolution  
  
chapter 1: a daring rescue  
  
Thunder bolts and razor leafs flew over my head as I made a dive for the shallow cavern a few feet from me. The electabuzz and meganium using these attacks were very close. Too close. There was no way I could escape a fight. I would have stood up and fought too, if I had not fallen a few feet into a hole. It was an old-fashioned team rocket trap. The pokemon were getting smarter. Team rocket had been disbanded permanently fifty years ago. The pokemon still used their traps to catch me out. It still worked.  
  
I let out a yelp as I landed on my twisted leg. I tried to stand up but it was no use. I looked at my leg. It was bleeding freely but that was all. The rest of me was just badly bruised and sore from running on the dirt track. I tried to stand up again but it was too late. The pokemon were right on top of me. They laughed maliciously as they saw me in pain. I sometimes thought they were the pokemon version of team rocket. They were so much alike. They new I wasn't going anywhere, so they took their time setting up some machinery. The soul reaper. The very name of the machine sent a shiver down my spine. Not for the name, but for what it is capable of doing. My whole family got caught in the soul reaper's path. They didn't get the chance to regret it.  
  
The thought of my family brought a tear to my eye. I could still hear the shrieks from my little sister as they ripped her soul from her very bones ringing around my ears as my father tried uselessly to defend her. Though, that was the perfect word to describe my father- useless. My mother had to fend for us both. Our father only came home to steal money from my mother and he was away again. Off for another booze up with his mates. A crash from the pokemon brought me back to the real world.  
  
The soul reaper sucks the souls out of humans and keeps them locked up. A soul without a body dies. A body without a soul is a zombie. It is a piece of flesh and bone with no will of its own. It does exactly what its commander says, and the commander was always a pokemon.  
  
The meganium set up the collection box while the electabuzz set up the cannon. I couldn't help a little moan that escaped my lips. I was scared. I thought, 'this is the end Zach. My soul would be executed here on this very spot. I didn't have a chance. I - Before I could do anything, a dark figure plunged into the whole and pulled me out faster than you can say soul reaper. And we were away. My shady rescuer was holding me in such a way so as I couldn't see his face. But I recognised the claws. And that tail. 'Sneasel.' I breathed aloud. A pokemon saving a human!? It was unheard of. If the leading council of the pokemon magisterum heard about this, the sneasel would be executed immediately if he was on the pokemon side. So what was this one doing?  
  
After running for a few miles to get away from the pokemon, the sneasel put me down and said: "We are not on the side of the evil pokemon. We think its wrong to hurt humans the way they do. It is wicked and evil. It has no use in the world of pokemon. We have watched you from a distance for some time, Zach. We are willing to join you on your quest." My jaw hung low. I was speechless. After a minute I composed myself and said: Who are you? Where are we? How do you know all that stuff you know? how do I no I can trust you?' The sneasel looked at me as if to say 'do you have any choice?' "Ok then. But wait. Who are 'we'?'" The sneasel smiled slyly. "That, my friend," the sneasel said "is what you are about to discover."  
  
Chapter two: renegades unite  
  
Coming soon 


End file.
